mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Твинклшайн/Галерея/Сезон 4
Princess Twilight Sparkle. Часть 1 Worried ponies in Canterlot S4E1.png Princess Twilight Sparkle. Часть 2 Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Pinkie Pie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie listening to Rainbow talking S4E12.png Cheese -Epic-- S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Twilight -what about you, Pinkie Pie-- S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Twinkleshine and filly Derpy at a party S4E12.png Rubber chicken flying at Cheese S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie pointing at herself S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese -not as great as two- S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Pinkie Pie hopping while Applejack is pulling a wagon S4E14.png Zipporwhill and her dad in the audience S4E14.png A banner showing Zipporwhill S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Rarity's even shinier coat S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies nodding in agreement S4E19.png Leap of Faith The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim -to the demonstration of a lifetime!- S4E20.png Flam -A demonstration of a better life!- S4E20.png Flim -A demonstration of a better time!- S4E20.png Flim and Flam -we've got the thing you need- S4E20.png Flim and Flam -when all you need's the cure- S4E20.png Spotlight pointing at Silver Shill with crutches S4E20.png Curtain opens to reveal many bottles of tonic S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Ponies cheering S4E20.png The swimming pool S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png Granny and Apple Bloom hold hooves S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny spinning around S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Granny Smith -mostly it's the tonic- S4E20.png Flim and Flam next to Apple Bloom and Granny S4E20.png Apple Bloom, Granny, Flim, and Flam smiling S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack -Just ask Applejack!- S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Silver Shill telling the truth S4E20.png Granny Smith -why in tarnation would I do that-- S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png Trade Ya! AJ and Rarity gallop toward each other S4E22.png Ancient beast dealer -I could use another lamp- S4E22.png Rainbow Dash flies to crystal chalice stall S4E22.png Rarity giving trade goods to Applejack S4E22.png Applejack giving trade goods to Rarity S4E22.png Rarity -how dare you let me get what I want!- S4E22.png -No, you are!- Rarity and Applejack S4E22.png Applejack and Rarity arguing S4E22.png Rainbow Dash trying to move past crowd S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation Blossomforth and ponies blinded by golden road S4E23.png Equestria Games Crystal statue of Spike S4E24.png Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png Earth pony stallion biting his hooves S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie watching aerial relay S4E24.png Pinkie spilling popcorn on other spectators S4E24.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie cheering S4E24.png Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 3 S4E24.png Rarity and AJ shocked, Pinkie pleased S4E24.png Pinkie -it all comes down to this one event-!- S4E24.png Pinkie Pie in scrunchy-faced suspense S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Rainbow Dash -wonder which medal that was-- S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom. Часть 1 Ponies in an auditorium S4E25.png Discord the magician S4E25.png Unicorns being drained of magic S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom. Часть 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей